


Demons

by jappfrost



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: M/M, Percico - Freeform, Suicide Attempt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-24
Updated: 2014-02-24
Packaged: 2018-01-13 15:21:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1231435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jappfrost/pseuds/jappfrost
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nico has had enough of pain and he wishes for it all to stop. He starts letting go of the things that mattered to him before he jumps off a cliff to his death. But just before he could lose his consciousness, a dark figure appears to save him from his imminent demise.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Demons

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING: There is attempted suicide in the story so, if you don't want that, you should not read this.
> 
> This fic, just like my previous Percico fic, is inspired by a song. This one is patterned after the lyrics in Demons by Imagine Dragons. It's a great song so I think you should all really listen to it! :)
> 
> I'd also appreciate it if you leave a comment below. I'd like to know if you enjoyed reading it or if you have ideas on how I can improve on my writing. Thanks in advance! Happy reading!

Nico stands at the edge of a cliff, looking pensively at the raging waves down below. The sky grew dark and thunder grumbled loudly, like a lion roaring ferociously. Strong winds blew unforgivingly against the son of Hades’ skin but he remains not faltered. He went here to finally let go of all his inner turmoil and an impending storm will not stop him from accomplishing this last personal mission.

He placed his right hand inside his pocket and fished out its contents – Mythomagic cards. He ran through each card, sparking memories of his younger years of naivety. At first, finding out that mythology was actually his reality seemed like a great turn of events for him. But now, it was the complete opposite. Living the demigod life was torture and he’d trade anything to have a normal life instead.

A rumble from the sky broke him from his reverie. He focused on his cards again, gripping them tightly, before letting them go. He watched as his childhood drifted away in the cold, harsh winds. They landed on the icy surface of the sea and were immediately engulfed by the coming waves.

He next took out a figurine that was in the inner pocket of his aviator jacket. It was Hades’ statue, his stupid father’s miniature model. This has cost his sister’s life and he couldn’t afford to keep it. And he couldn’t fathom why Percy just won’t stop giving it to him, so eventually he gave in and took it from the son of Poseidon, but not with any plans of preserving it. He’ll get rid of it. And he did. He threw it into the cold and dark abyss of the waters.

The rain started to fall harshly and Nico allowed the droplets to kiss his olive skin. Tears fell freely from his eyes, merging with the rain. His dreams of ever having a good life have failed, crushed and vanished. He has lost his family with the exception of Hazel, who he thinks is better off without him. She seemed happy with Frank and he wouldn’t want to trouble her with his constant disappearances. So why not make the disappearance permanent now? Maybe she’ll cry for some time, but at least she wouldn’t have to put up with him any longer once she’s moved on.

But other than having no family, he considered what he thinks is his undoing – his preference for other guys. That is not normal. He is not normal. So why did he have to live? He felt so sick of himself. He screamed aloud, but his voice was drowned by the terrifying thunder above him.

He moved an inch closer to the edge and closed his eyes. He allowed the wind to embrace him and for the rain to touch him. He inhaled deeply before plunging to his death.

Nico thought that the jump would be quick and so was his drowning, but it seemed like an entire lifetime passed by him as he was falling. He saw himself in the Lotus Casino. He saw his mother get struck by lightning just as he and his sister were ushered away by a mysterious man. He saw himself in military school where he first met Percy, his card game turned to reality. He saw himself crying as his sister chose to become a Huntress, which left a sharp stab of pain in his heart. He then saw himself in Camp Half Blood, face to face with Percy who gave him the news of his sister’s death. A million other memories came flashing back: his horrible moments in Tartarus, his revelation in Croatia, his successful return of the Athena Parthenos to the Greek Camp. But most of all, his mind kept thinking of Percy Jackson. It was the image of Percy’s piercing sea green eyes that was last imprinted on Nico’s mind before his body got into contact with the cruel ocean. He felt his blood freeze rapidly and he smiled as his demise drew nearer and nearer.

This way, they’ll never find out the truth. Unless, of course, if Jason chooses to break his promise. This is the only way that he can think of to protect them from him, from the bestial entity residing within him. He knew that if he remained alive, the secret he has for so long tried to keep would sooner or later be discovered. There’s just no way to hide it, other than dying. It’s probably a selfish decision, but that was the only way he knew he could get over everything. 

_And death is where I belong. It is my father’s kingdom after all._

Bubbles escaped Nico’s mouth. He smiled as he began to feel the heaviness in his lungs. He couldn’t breathe, and he was dying. But just before he got lost in the realms of unconsciousness, he saw something dark swim closer to him.

Then the world dimmed.

-

“I just don’t get why he would do it.” It was Hazel’s voice.

“The kid has gone through a lot of things, Hazel.” A strong masculine voice said. “And he just hadn’t had the chance to speak about it with anyone.”

“And you know all these because?” Percy asked the previous speaker. “Jason, you seem to know a lot about Nico. Is there something we should know that you’re not letting us on?”

“It’s not mine to tell.” Jason shrugged. “Listen, Percy. I appreciate that you sensed it immediately when Nico was drowning. I really do. But anything not related with water, you just seem to be so dense.”

“What are you implying, Grace?” From the tone of Percy’s voice, Hazel could tell that he was on the verge of getting mad.

“Stop it, you two.” She intervened. “Look, Nico’s stirring.”

True enough, the son of Hades was moving. He was on a bed within the Big House at Camp Halfblood. This was where Percy had taken him after the son of Poseidon has rescued him from drowning from gods know which sea. Chiron and some kids from the Apollo cabin has quickly responded to give first aid to the son of Hades despite most of them not wanting to be anywhere near the ghostly pale boy.

Percy moved in closer to Nico so that the moment the younger demigod’s eyes opened, it was Percy’s sea green orbs that greeted him. Nico’s hands went to work quickly as it pushed the older demigod away.

“Get off me.” Nico screamed as he shot a glare at Percy. “Don’t you dare get close to me!”

The son of the sea god moved away, as he was told. He was replaced, however, by Hazel who smothered him with an endearing hug.

“Nico!” She recited his name with both affection and authority, like a mother to a child. “Please don’t ever do that again!” She released her tight grip on him.

The Ghost King simply looked away, his eyes beginning to wet with tears.

Then Jason pulled open the curtains of his bedside window, blinding Nico’s auburn eyes. “Rise and shine, Nico.” The blond demigod smiled down at him, to which he returned a nasty glare.

“Close them, Grace.” Nico commanded. “You know I’m not too fond of brightness.”

“But you know you need some little ray of sunshine,” The son of Jupiter noted, “Literally because you’re too pale, and figuratively, because you’re too pessimistic with life.”

He closed the curtains anyway and the darkness consumed the Big House once more.

“So Nico,” Percy demanded his attention once more, and it was hard for Nico not to look at him. Despite trying to let go of everything on top of that cliff, he apparently still hasn’t. “Do you want to tell us your problems? We can help you, you do know that right? Dying is not the solution.”

Nico frowned and averted his eyes once more.

“Nico,” It was Hazel this time. “It was good thing Percy sensed you drowning out there. He literally just dug you out of a grave you’ve made for yourself!”

The son of Hades looked directly into his sister’s golden eyes then at Percy’s. “I’m sorry. I didn’t mean for anyone to save me. That could’ve saved you the trouble of reprimanding me.” He replied bitterly.

“Stop putting up a mask, Nico!” Jason’s voice startled Nico. “Why can’t you just tell them? Nothing’s going to change!”

Nico recovered from his earlier shock and his expression steeled. “Who gave you the right to tell me what I should do, Grace?”

“Brother, please?” Hazel pleaded, tears brimming in her golden orbs. “Tell us what’s wrong.”

When he looked at her, it was the first time the Nico di Angelo felt really compelled to confess it all. But fear still got the better of him and he shook his head.

“I’m sorry, sister.” He apologized. “I’m sorry for letting you down, but… I’m going to rot in hell. ” 

Then everything that followed happened so quickly. Nico pushed Hazel away. “I’m leaving. This is all for your good, Hazel. If I stay any longer, I don’t think I can hide the truth.” 

He made contact with Jason’s shadow on the floor and he vanished in the darkness. But before he could completely escape, Percy was able to cling on to his leg, forcing Nico to take the son of Poseidon with him.

-

When Percy came back to his senses, he found himself in a familiar place. Nico di Angelo has shadow traveled all the way to Central Park.

“You’re going back to the Underworld again?” Percy asked the obvious, but Nico was apparently surprised with his presence.

“How did you get here?” The younger demigod asked, though he did not seem to be in need of an answer. He was taking out his iPod from his left pocket.

“You had that with you when you jumped yourself to death in the waters you know.” Percy informed Nico. “That’s probably no longer working. You’ll have to find yourself another means to make music.”

The son of Hades glared at him. “This shouldn’t be happening if you just let me drown.” Then with a sigh, he began singing in Italian.

Percy was about to respond to Nico but was cut short with the younger demigod’s voice. He couldn’t deny that Nico had a wonderful voice. He snapped out of his reverie when the path to the Underworld opened in front of them and Nico stopped singing.

The younger demigod entered and Percy ran toward him before slowing down to keep in step with him. “You shouldn’t say that, you know.”

“What?” Nico glanced at him, wishing that the older demigod would just leave him alone.

“That I should have just let you drown.” Percy answered. “Jason said that I’m dense when it comes to anything not related to water, so please help me understand you. Is there anything I can do to help you, whatever problem it is you are facing?”

Nico’s eyes softened. Percy was practically begging him. But he just couldn’t bring himself to tell. “Don’t be greedy, Jackson.” He said, trying to conceal whatever uncertainty he had in his voice. “You can’t help everyone, no matter how badly you want to do so. And leave me be. You don’t belong here. This is my father’s kingdom. This is my kingdom.”

Percy couldn’t help it. He grabbed Nico by the shoulders and had the sullen boy looking at him straight in the eye. He didn’t notice it but Nico’s cheeks flushed red with heat. “Look into my eyes, Nico.” He said. His anger was hardly restrained. “Look me in the eyes and tell me you really meant everything you’ve just said.” It was a dare, and Nico knew it. But how would he respond? 

“Yes. I meant every word I said. Now leave me.” He answered, all his strength mustered so as to steel his voice. “I already told you not to get too close.”

Percy’s grip on Nico’s shoulders slackened and Nico interpreted this as the other demigod’s surrender. He finally let go. Nico turned and began walking deeper into the Underworld, toward his father’s palace where he would stay for probably forever.

_I’d be staying here forever, away from the rest of the living world. What’s there to fear now?_

Nico stopped on his tracks. He looked back and saw that Percy was still standing where he had left him.

“You know Percy,” The son of Hades spoke. “They say that it’s what you make that molds you to what you are, but I say that’s bullshit. It’s just destiny that makes us who and what we are. For instance, did I make myself the child of the most hated Olympian? No I did not. I was just destined to be.” He walked back toward the son of Poseidon.

“Nico, I don’t get –“

“Hush.” Nico waved him off. “Let me finish.” When it was clear that Percy wasn’t going to speak anytime soon, Nico continued his speech.

“As I was saying, it’s not what we make but fate that shapes who we are. My genealogy proves that.” He said. “Do you want another example? I fell in love with you. Surely, I did not make myself to love you. And neither did you make me love you. After all, all you did was hurt me. You let Bianca die. You got mad at me for falling for my father’s deceptive promises. You did not let me reason out to you. What’s in it for me in loving you? I do not know, Percy. That’s why I’m thinking it was just fate.”

“Nico…”

“Stop interrupting.” The son of Hades shot him another glare. “I’m confessing these to you because you’ll never see me anymore anyway, so I figured why the hell not.”

Silence.

“And I also think that I need to let you go.” Nico was the first to break the quietness. “I think the Fates have woven it that way.”

“Would you still hide down here if I tell you that Jason’s right?” Percy ventured to ask. “He said that nothing’s going change once you tell us the truth. And he’s right. Nothing’s going to change, Nico. You’re still the Nico we all have been friends with ever since.”

Nico locked eyes with the other demigod once more. It was shining so brightly and it tugged at his already torn-apart heart. Yet he wished that he could stay in that moment. That moment when he found out that Percy does not think any less of him after what he had just confessed. But then he thought of Annabeth and he broke away his gaze. He felt himself blush.

“But that’s just it, Percy.” Nico said. “I know we’re only meant to be friends, and you have Annabeth… but I just can’t escape you.” Tears flowed down his cheeks.

The older demigod moved closer to him and embraced him and Nico felt the warmth that was Percy’s touch. He hugged back and leaned his head on the other’s shoulder.

“I’m sorry, Nico.” Percy apologized. “I can’t love you the way you love me, but I also do love you, as a friend, as a brother. It’s probably hard right now, but I know you will eventually move on from me. You’ve let it out now, haven’t you? Only better things will come after this.”

Percy loosened his hold on Nico but he didn’t break the embrace. He met the gaze of the younger demigod and he beamed a smile on him.

“Are you sure?” Nico’s gaze bore through Percy’s soul.

“Yes, I am, little Ghost King.” Percy chuckled. Nico on the other hand, glared at first but he followed it up with an honest smile.

“Let’s go back up now?” Percy asked, reaching out a hand to Nico who pushed it away.

“Yeah, we should go. But who says you can touch me?” The younger demigod said. “I already told you, don’t get too close.”

Percy simply laughed him off. “Not a chance, Ghost king.” This time, the son of Poseidon put an arm around Nico’s neck and the son of Hades didn’t tell him off.


End file.
